The Chronicles of Link
by martymcbeezap
Summary: All the Zelda games in story form. My own time line theory is applied, and all main LinkxGirl pairings are used. Currently focusing on: Ocarina of Time. Chapter one: "Searchlight!" is up!


"_Before life began, before the world had form, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaotic land of Hyrule. They were Din, the goddess of power, Nayru, the goddess of wisdom and Farore, the goddess of courage._

_Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth to give the spirit of law to the world. Farore's rich soul created all life forms who would uphold the law._

_These three great goddesses returned to the heavens, leaving behind the sacred Triforce. Since then, the Triforce has become the basis for Hyrule's providence. Where the Triforce stood became sacred land._

_In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule, the Great Deku Tree served as the Guardian Spirit. The children of the forest, the Kokiri, lived with the Great Deku Tree. Each Kokiri had his or her own guardian fairy, except one…_"

One small fairy flew as fast as she could through the trees and past other fairies, bugs, and other small forest creatures. Her wings fluttered and gave off a small breeze that blew leaves she flew past back and forth. She was panicking enough for something to think she was lost, but she knew just where she was going.

"Crap! Gonna be late, gonna be late, _gonna be late_!" She assured herself as she turned corner to corner. The forest floor around her was only half light, there were many trees to shade the bright and warm light coming down but the fairies gave off a light from their bodies that glowed in either blue, green, yellow, or red, that lit up most of the forest. This light signaled that they were alive and healthy, the colors show their emotions. Navi was green at the moment. What is green? Well, "Excited", of course.

Navi arrived at the place she was summoned to be. She had come to a clearing in the forest, a tan dirt trail below her and the Great Deku Tree before her. "Great Deku Tree! I've--!" She stopped her loudness when she sensed something was wrong. Something was very wrong. She remained silent, waiting for the great guardian of the forest to tell her why she was summoned. Although she had a good idea what she was summoned for, she didn't want to assume anything quite yet… especially seeing the Deku Tree in his condition… leaves were falling from his crown, his trunk and branches were growing pale, the grass bordering his roots were dying. The Deku Tree finally spoke to her after sensing the spooky and tense energy his soul was giving off.

"Navi…" He said. His voice was loud and powerful, but only this time was it weak, as if it took just a little more life out of him to give out a sound. "Oh Navi, the fairy… Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree… Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm…"

Navi knew just what he was speaking of. She gave off a little nod, even though she knew the Deku Tree, being at the size of a castle, wouldn't be able to see her head that was the size of a human fingernail. The Deku Tree continued:

"Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule… For so long, the Kokiri forest, the source of life, stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and keeping order of the world…" Navi wanted to be surprised at the Deku Tree's words, fore she knew what his next words would be about. Never before had she thought that something could get through the forest walls and live. All that enter the forest, that are not originally forest creatures, have never made it to the inside of Hyrule alive or human. Some how this was not surprising her. She too had been feeling a proposition that something bad was coming. Navi tried to deny her non-surprise and act as if she were in denial.

"Great Deku Tree… you can… you can fight this, right? You're the guardian of the forest…! You should have the power to kill all evil that comes in or out, or stays in the forest…!" Navi floated in silence for a few seconds to regain her thoughts. She knew that it was best not to question the Deku Tree, but if she hadn't she wouldn't feel sane.

"But… before this tremendous evil, even my power is nothing…" Those were just the words Navi knew the Deku Tree would say. A fear inside her was growing, this was not the speech she hoped he would give her, this was not the speech that assigned her a Kokiri to guard forever. She wondered why he was telling her this, why he didn't just call all forest creatures together to prepare themselves. "It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey…" Navi instantly replied:

"Really?! You mean… you mean I really am being assigned a Kokiri? Deku Tree… please tell me the specifics of what's wrong! Please! This isn't the speech you give us, of course, since you mentioned an evil power that is stronger than yourself…! What does this boy have to do with this evil?" It didn't take a second more for Navi to realize what was going on; "Do you mean you think he's-"

"The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth… Navi… go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me… I do not have much time left." His words were coming out as if he were scared as much as she was. She inhaled a small breath of surprise by the sudden pressure given to her, "Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world depends on thee!"

Then Navi turned herself around at her fastest speed as she started to follow the trail that lead to where the Kokiri live, Kokiri Village. She was not used to flying as fast as she was, she used to live in the compact forest where trees and bushes were side by side. Now she was flying through trails and paths where she could look left and right and see an open space. As she flew she gave off a high pitched buzz that could make almost any other species with ears feel happiness deep in their hearts.

The arrived before Kokiri Village. Most of it was made of plains of bushes and houses made out of old large tree stumps. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she was looking for the only boy in the village without a fairy. She flew up to a girl that was sitting on top of the shop.

"Hello!" Navi greeted her, "I'm looking for the boy without a fairy." She said almost like a question.

"Oh, really?" The Kokiri girl said slowly as she laid back against the shop walls below her and tapped her feet together in a slow but happy beat. "He's bound to be in his house, somewhere over there." The girl pointed to her right.

"Look, Kowaroo! It looks like she must be his new fairy!" The Kokiri girl's guardian fairy giggled as he popped up from behind the Kokiri girl's head. He swirled around in circles as his master let out a sigh. "Hi Navi! Are you his new guardian fairy? I betchu' are! I hope you have fun! We should all have some kind of celebration of some kind for you two! That would be so much fun! Wanna? Huh? _Huh_?"

"Yes I am, no thanks, and thank you!" Navi said as she flew the way the girl pointed. She flew over a pond with stepping stones, a field of bushes, and saw another Kokiri girl stooped next to a boy pulling out a mini boulder from a rock garden. The boy gave constant jerks to the rock as he groaned and failed to pull the boulder out of the ground. Navi stopped by the Kokiri when she saw that the only house left this way was the house of the Kokiri leader, who defiantly had a fairy.

"Hey!" She said to them, "Could you tell me where the boy without a fairy is?" The girl looked over at Navi with an shy, happy expression on her face.

"Y-you mean… Link…? Do you mean Link?" She asked as she looked down to the ground shyly and adjusted her green headband. "H-he should be in-in his house…"

"Hi, Navi!" The girl's fairy greeted her, "You've been assigned a Kokiri? That's great!"

"So his name's Link? Where's his house, then?" Navi asked as the boy gave one final tug to the boulder.

"HUUUUNGH!!" He struggled loudly. He failed again and slipped on the tiny rocks below him. His fall gave a loud thump as his over-weight body attempted to keep from getting scrapes. "Augh… son of a…!" He brushed off the pebbles that stuck to his skin then looked up at Navi. "Are you Link's fairy or somethin'?" He said in a rude tone. "Looks like you'll be spending most of your days over there." He pointed to the north west, "In the tall one with the ladder. He jus' spends most of his time sleepin' until about noon, when Saria comes over. Then the weird-o becomes like her shadow or somethin'. There, I jus' gave you the schedule you'll follow the rest of your life. Have fun."

"…Umm… thank… you?"

"I'll show you where he lives." The boy's fairy said, "…If you want me to." Navi nodded with a smile and the two flew off northward.

"See ya later, Navi! Good luck with Link!" The girl's fairy called out as he watched the two fly off toward the village's vegetable garden. Afterwards another boy, Mido, the self-proclaimed leader of the Kokiri, came up to the boy and the girl with his fairy directly by his side.

"Wha? It looks just the same as when I left! I told you to get this out of here!" Mido scowled, "Humph… how can someone be so useless, Shigi?"

"Yeah, useless!" Mido's fairy repeated him, "How can someone be so useless, Shigi?!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Mido itched his nose and stuck it up in the air. His dark orange hair didn't budge whenever he moved and his freckled showed off his chubby cheeks and pudgy nose.

The boy, Shigi, rolled his eyes. "You didn't tell me to until I told you how ugly the thing was!" The two started to argue back and forth with rude responses, all which made sense. The girl, Kademe, looked at one as he gave off his insult, then the other.

"Well I have a better rock-taking-out-of-the-ground technique for ya! Why don't you just eat it up, ya fat Goron!" Mido said.

"Yeah! Ya fat Goron!" Mido's fairy said.

"Sure! No big deal, It's not like being told by you how to do everything is anything new! Why don't you just walk up to your little house pedestal, there, and worship yourself like you always do?!" Shigi yelled coldly.

"Worship myself?! I don't have the time because I have to look over such immature children that don't even know how to pick up a rock!"

"Yeah, Immature children!" Mido's fairy repeated yet again.

"…a-am I immature…?" Kademe asked, but her question was unheard.

"Oh-I'm immature?! Look over?! If I'm immature, then what the hell are you?! You've never looked over us a day in your life! All you do is try to impress Saria like a stupid annoying fan boy!"

"F-Fanboy?!" Mido's face shaded red, "I'm no fan boy of no one! No way, no how! The only one with an obsession here is you and your bullfrog anti-chin!"

"Link got a fairy!" Kademe's fairy blurted out. This left struck Mido and left him silent as he slowly turned his head toward the fairy.

"…Link… got a fairy?" Mido asked. Shigi rubbed his temples. He knew that the only thing Mido liked less than Shigi when they argue was Link. "You've got to be kidding. Either that or stupid!"

"Yeah, or stupid!"

"No, really!" Kademe's fairy said with a cheeky tone, "Can you believe it? It finally happened! I was about to believe that he'd never get one!" Kademe nodded and was still staring at the ground with a smile and her hands folded in front of her waist.

Shigi's fairy guided Navi through the vegetable garden. The vegetables swayed gently in the constant breeze with leaves colored as deep of green as the clothes the Kokiri wear to a dim mixture of yellow and green. "Wanna know what that is?" He asked Navi as he took another abrupt stop.

"I know what that is… it's not like I've never been here before." She said, trying to hide the annoyance in her voice with a happy one. Shigi's fairy had been showing her things around the garden that he didn't need to for a long time. The house of the know-it-all brothers, the Kokiri boy that plays with his fairy and a pet rock in the same place every day, carrots, tomatoes, cabbages, spinach leaves…

"What about this? Wanna know what this-"

"Pea pods. I know what pea pods are. I want you know show me where Link's house is, please."

"Link's house…? Oh! I know where that is! Umm… I think it's over here!" Shigi's fairy turned to his left and flew toward a tall deep brown wooden fence. They were flying at such a high speed that Navi wasn't used to that she started to loose control and ran into the fence instead of going between the gaps like Shigi's fairy had.

"Ack!" she groaned as she nearly flattened against the fence. She shook her head to ease the pain and started again.

"Here!" Shigi's fairy said triumphantly, "Did I do a good job?"

"Yeah." Navi said with false enthusiasm, "See ya."

"Tell me next time you need help getting around!" He said, waving to her. _I doubt that'll be any time soon…_ Navi thought to herself. As she flew up to the porch. _Wow, they were right! This house really IS tall!_ When she finally reached the porch she almost wanted to rest for a second. She looked around and saw the cornors had moss and mushroom growing on them, the floor of the porch was damp, the boards were weak and the ladder looked unstable when she was on her way up, too. _What kind of lazy kid lives here?! _She thought to herself in a disgusted manner. Then she remembered what the Deku Tree had said. _The world depends on… me… Ooh I've gotta hurry and get him to the Deku Tree!_

Inside the house, beyond the dark doorway, lay the boy who Hyrule's destiny lay on his shoulders. He better be worthy of being a hero!


End file.
